


Stevie

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: It's time for Bond to meet someone special to M.





	Stevie

 

James couldn't help the smile appearing on his lips when he watched Olivia hug the girl. He could not help wondering who she was and how'd they met.

 

When the hug ended, Olivia was still smiling as she looked at Bond.

 

"I would like you to meet the bravest young lady I've ever met, Stevie Hauser. Stevie, this gentleman here is James Bond."

 

Stevie looked up at him from her wheelchair as he approached her. Bond noticed she was searching his eyes, looking at him intently.

 

He crouched in front of her chair extending his hand.

 

"Delighted to meet you."


End file.
